Lost Scene
by Cand Chan
Summary: Just For Fun : Mengembangkan imajinasi liar dengan banyaknya skip scene dari chapter terakhir Naruto. RnR minna :D
1. Chapter 699

**Lost Scene **

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya pengagum berat Naruto-kun saja

Pairing Utama : NARUTO x HINATA

Sight : SASUKE x SAKURA

Semi Canon, Romance, Rate T, Mencoba untuk tidak ada typo, Bahasa sedikit tidak baku (Semoga semuanya benar)

Don't Like Don't Read ^^

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

'_blablabla' _Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

"_blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung.

Happy Reading Minna-san ^,^

…XXX…XXX…XXX…XXX…XXX…XXX…XXX…XXX…XXX…XXX…XXX…XXX…

**Naruto Chapter 699**

"Sakura, aku…" Suara Sasuke terdengar lemah dan sedikit serak di telinga Sakura.

"Jangan! Aku sedang konsentrasi." Perasaan Sakura yang masih kacau setelah melihat bagaimana keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto yang kehilangan tangan dominan mereka masing-masing di depannya, membuat gadis musim semi ini menyela ucapan Sasuke cepat dengan suara yang dibuatnya setegar mungkin.

"…" Dalam diam Sasuke berfikir jika Sakura mungkin sudah membencinya.

Setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini, Sasuke tahu wajar jika Sakura akan membencinya. Tapi entah bagaimana tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa takut jika Sakura benar-benar membencinya. Sasuke ingin Sakura tahu dia sudah berubah. Sasuke bukan lagi seorang pemuda labil dengan beban kebencian yang berlebih di dalam hatinya. Sasuke tak takut membuat sebuah ikatan dengan temannya ataupun orang lain. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak melarikan diri dari perasaannya kepada Sakura lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

Entah sadar atau tidak, cakra berpendar kehijauan milik Sakura beberapa detik sempat meredup. Sakura tak bisa membodohi dirinya jika dia merasa terharu mendengar kata maaf dari Sasuke. Kata yang hampir tidak pernah diucapkan oleh Sasuke pada siapapun sepanjang kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke yang tidak singkat.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura balik dengan suara bergetar. Digigitnya kuat-kuat bibir bawahnya.

"Untuk segala yang kuperbuat." Sasuke tak sedikitpun melepaskan tatapannya pada Sakura, yang kentara sekali mati-matian berjuang agar air matanya tak tumpah ruah terdorong oleh rasa sesak di hatinya. Rasa sesak karena rasa senang, rasa sesak karena rasa haru, rasa sesak karena banyak rasa lain yang bercampur aduk tanpa seizinnya.

"Kau sebaiknya… aduh…"

Naruto tersenyum, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun walau tak selebar Naruto. Bukan senyuman mengejek karena berhasil membuat satu-satunya gadis di tim 7 ini menangis,

"Kau benar-benar bermasalah. Bodoh!"

tapi sebuah senyuman lega karena Sakura akhirnya berhenti untuk berpura-pura kuat di depan mereka.

Kakashi masih setia mengawasi ketiga anggota tim 7 di bawah sana. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, dimana Kakashi berpura-pura terjebak oleh jebakan penghapus yang diletakkan Naruto diatas pintu geser, saat tim 7 dibuat Kakashi bosan menunggu kehadiran jounin pembimbing mereka.

"Mereka akhirnya kembali." Kakashi menurunkan ikat kepala ninjanya, menutupi mata kirinya walau sebenarnya tak ada sharingan yang harus ditutupnya. Itu dilakukannya refleks begitu saja sebagai sebuah kebiasaan.

Keempat anggota tim 7 mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Senyum tulus dibalik masker khas Hatake Kakashi. Cengiran lebar khas Uzumaki Naruto. Seringai tipis khas Uchiha Sasuke. Dan berbeda dari ketiga laki-laki itu, Sakura masih saja berjuang menghentikan air mata bahagianya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir walau sudah ribuan kali Sakura menggosok mata emeraldnya yang sembab dengan punggung tangannya.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto, dengan wajah lebam dan terluka disana sini, menatap patuh pada Sakura yang berkacak pinggang di depan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana caraku membawa kalian bertiga, hah?!" Omel Sakura.

Setelah semua momen penuh haru terlewatkan, akhirnya Sakura kembali menjadi gadis cantik yang sedikit galak.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling melirik dalam diam. Jika salah bicara, kepala mereka tak akan selamat dari jitakan Sakura. Dengan keadaan mereka berdua yang mengenaskan, tak ada kesempatan sedikitpun untuk menghindar jika Sakura mengamuk. Terlebih untuk Naruto karena selama ini sepanjang ingatan kedua pemuda ini, Sakura hampir tak pernah sekalipun menjitak kepala Sasuke.

Dua pemuda ini tiba-tiba merasa iri dengan Hatake Kakashi yang menunggu dalam damai di atas tebing sana.

"Ah, kau bisa menggendong kami bertiga, Sakura-chan!"

"Bertumpukan!"

"Biar Sasuke yang ada di urutan paling bawah." Usul Naruto penuh semangat. Jari telunjuknya teracung ke atas seolah memberitahu Sakura bahwa dia yang menyampaikan usul.

"A-a-atau tidak," Nyali Naruto menciut segera begitu mendapatkan deathglare dari Sakura.

"Cih." Sasuke berdecih mendengar usulan konyol Naruto.

Ya, walau sedikit konyol dalam hati Sasuke tak sepenuhnya menolak usulan Naruto sebenarnya. Asal benar dia yang ada di urutan paling bawah. Jadi punggung Sakura tak akan ternoda oleh Naruto ataupun Kakashi.

"Buat saja dua bunshin." Usul Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona sangat tipis, terlalu tipis hingga kau harus mendekat jika ingin menyadari rona itu.

"…" Sakura tak segera menjawab.

Membuat bunshin biasa akan terlalu lemah untuk membopong ketiga laki-laki, yang pasti lebih berat karena sedang berada dalam kondisi tak berdaya, untuk sampai di tempat para shinobi yang terjebak Mugen Tsukoyomi. Tapi untuk membuat 2 kagebunshin, Sakura tak terlalu yakin bisa membagi cakranya sebanyak itu.

"Akan aku coba." Naruto segera mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat Sakura mengangguk pelan tanpa penolakan berarti terhadap usulan Sasuke.

Sakura membuat sebuah segel tangan untuk melakukan jutsu andalan Naruto. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto menatapnya dengan serius. Berharap cemas apa Sakura benar-benar bisa membuat dua kagebunshin.

Sakura sendiri mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari kedua rekan satu timnya, tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan yah, Sakura mulai ikut meragukan kemampuannya untuk bisa membuat dua kagebunshin. Tapi apapun hasilnya, Sakura harus mencoba karena hanya Sakura yang bisa diandalkan sekarang. Dan Sakura sudah menunggu kesempatan seperti ini sangat lama. Untuk membuktikan pada kedua rekan satu tim dan gurunya bahwa dia sama kuatnya dengan mereka.

"Oiroke no Jutsu." Sakura merapalkan jutsunya.

Poft…

"Huwaaaa…!"

Crooot...

Bruak. Bruak.

Sasuke dan Naruto jatuh terkapar di tempat mereka masing-masing. Pingsan untuk yang kedua kalinya karena mimisan hebat saat dari balik asap putih, Sakura berdiri hanya dengan mengenakan bikini berwarna merah menantang yang terlalu seksi.

"Kyaaaa…" Sakura menjerit panik dengan kedua tangan menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Karena tak berkonsentrasi penuh, Sakura salah menyebut nama jutsu andalan Naruto yang seharusnya Kagebunshin no jutsu menjadi Oiroke no jutsu.

"Ya ampun," Kakashi menepuk ikat kepala ninjanya yang miring ke samping kiri sweatdrop meihat tingkah konyol ketiga muridnya di bawah sana.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Ngggh…" Sasuke menggerang kecil sebelum membuka mata onyxnya perlahan, dan membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

"Ka-kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura masih membawa rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, masih dalam posisi berbaring dan menatap Sakura dengan mata kirinya yang terpejam.

Kepala Sasuke masih terasa sakit karena menghantam tanah terlalu keras tadi Sial sekali. Sasuke tak tahu jika Sakura memiliki jutsu mematikan seperti itu.

"A-aku bantu." Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk duduk dengan menarik tangan kanan Sasuke. Sakura masih belum berani beradu pandang secara langsung dengan mata onyx tajam Sasuke.

Setelah berhasil duduk dengan tegak, Sasuke menoleh ke samping kirinya. Tempat Naruto masing terbaring pingsan. Melihat hidung Naruto yang sudah bersih dari darah, Sasuke refleks menyentuh hidungnya.

'_Sudah bersih,'_ Batin Sasuke menatap dalam diam jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kanannya.

"A-aku sudah membersihkannya." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala ravennya, menatap Sakura yang masih salah tingkah di depannya dan menundukkan kepala mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hehehehehe…" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, tak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Hahahahahaha," Sakura hanya bisa menganga tak percaya melihat Sasuke tertawa begitu lepas.

"Hahahahahaha…" Sasuke bahkan masih tak mau berhenti tertawa walau sudah 3 menit terlewati, seolah berusaha melepaskan semua tawa yang dikuncinya rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya selama ini.

"Sasuke-kun," Desis Sakura mulai merasa sedikit sweatdrop.

"Nnnnggh…" Naruto menggerang pelan tanpa mendapatkan sedikitpun perhatian dari Sasuke yang masih tertawa, ataupun Sakura yang masih terperangah melihat tawa lepas Sasuke.

.

.

'_Naruto.'_

'_Kini aku ingat kata-kata yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku.'_

'_Saat kau bersamaku, kau akhirnya punya perasaan seperti memiliki saudara. Dan saat aku berfikir seperti itu, perasaan itu, akhirnya aku mengerti.'_

Sasuke dan Naruto, yang sudah mampu berdiri tegak walau dengan bantuan Sakura, membentuk segel tangan Ne.

Dimulai dari Hyuuga Hinata, satu per satu shinobi yang terjebak Mugen Tsukoyomi mulai terbebas dari balutan akar pohon Shinju. Hokage Tsunade, Raikage A, dan Tsuchikage Oonoki ikut menyusul terlepas dari balutan akar pohon Shinju.

'_Aku sudah menjelajahi seluruh dunia.'_

Guru Gai, Lee, dan Kazekage Gaara juga terbebas. Disusul kemudian oleh Mizukage Mei Terumi, Kabuto, Orochimaru, dan Tenten.

Para Daimyo, warga Konoha, Guru Iruka, Kiba, Ino, Chouji dan Shikamaru juga mulai terbebas dari lilitan akar pohon Shinju.

'_Aku seperti teringat semua kenangan itu.'_

'_Kita sendirian dan haus akan kasih sayang. Anak-anak yang hidup di dunia yang penuh kebencian.'_

'_Dan dari titik itu, kita melangkah di jalan yang berbeda dan bertarung.'_

'_Tapi waktu telah berlalu dan aku mulai berfikir.'_

Sasuke tak hanya melepaskan semua orang dari Mugen Tsukoyomi, Sasuke pun melepaskan Kyuubi dari kurungan Chibaku Tenseinya.

'_Mungkinkah bahwa seperti bagaimana harapan dan kebencian dari ayah, ibu, dan kakakku Itachi mengalir padaku.'_

Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan tangan mereka masing-masing saat Mugen Tsukoyomi telah benar-benar digagalkan keduanya.

'_Aku jadi mengerti tentang rasa sakit dan harapanmu, Naruto?'_

'_Karena kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.'_

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri diam melihat Kyuubi dihadapan mereka. Kyuubi menyeringai bangga pada Naruto sementara Naruto tersenyum lega melihat Kyuubi baik-baik saja.

'_Dan kau tak pernah menyerah terhadapku. Selalu mendekat bahkan saat aku menjauh.'_

**oOo oOo oOo**

Slap. Tap.

Bunshin Sakura mendarat di medan perang tempat senpainya, Kato Shizune, terjebak sebelumnya dalam Mugen Tsukoyomi.

"Shizune-san!" Panggil Sakura dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya pada Shizune yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Nampaknya Shizune sibuk mengawasi beberapa ninja medis yang sedang mengalirkan cakra berpendar kehijauan untuk mengobati luka beberapa shinobi yang belum sempat mendapat pertolongan saat Mugen Tsukoyomi berlangsung.

"Sakura? Kakashi-san?" Gumam Shizune ditengah keterkejutannya melihat kondisi Kakashi yang sepertinya sangat lemah sampai harus bersandar sepenuhnya pada bahu Sakura.

Slap. Tap.

Shizune melompat dan mendarat tepat di depan bunshin Sakura dan Kakashi yang memang tadi berada sedikit jauh darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kakashi-san?" Tanya Shizune dengan wajah khawatir.

"Banyak yang terjadi, dan yah, aku berakhir dalam kondisi mengenaskan lagi." Kakashi tersenyum kikuk di balik maskernya.

"Ano, Shizune-san." Bunshin Sakura tak memberi banyak waktu pada Shizune untuk mencerna jawaban Kakashi.

"Aku hanya sebuah bunshin. Karena itu bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk merawat Kakashi-sensei?"

"Aku harus segera menghilang, kau tahu?" Pinta bunshin Sakura sedikit memaksa.

"Sou ka?"

"Wakatta, Sakura. Maksudku bunshin Sakura. Aku akan menggantikanmu merawat Kakashi-san." Shizune mengangguk setuju.

"Arigatou gozaimasu,"

Poft…

Bunshin Sakura tersenyum manis nan jahil pada Shizune sebelum menghilang begitu saja tanpa peringatan.

"Eh?!" Kakashi dan Shizune terkejut bersamaan.

Kakashi terkejut karena tiba-tiba kehilangan sandaran berdirinya, sementara Shizune terkejut karena Kakashi yang jatuh oleng ke arahnya dan…

Brug.

Kakashi sukses menindih Shizune yang memang tidak berada dalam posisi siap mengambil alih tubuh Kakashi.

Blush!

Wajah Shizune memerah padam karena tubuh Kakashi menempel erat diatas tubuhnya. Posisi yang akan membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka sekarang akan salah paham jika mereka berdua sedang berbuat mesum di tengah medan perang.

"Ka-kashi-san, ce-cepat ber-di-ri!" Shizune berusaha mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh darinya. Jantung yang berdetak terlalu cepat membuat Shizune khawatir akan meledak begitu saja.

"Sudah aku bilang aku sangat lemah! Aku tak bisa bergerak sendiri!" Jawab Kakashi tak kalah panik.

"Siapa saja, tolong aku!" Jerit Shizune.

'_Sakura, sialan!'_ Umpat Kakashi dalam hati.

Sakura bukan hanya membuat Kakashi malu pada banyak shinobi yang mulai berdatangan satu per satu membantu mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Shizune, Sakura juga membuat Kakashi ditertawakan oleh banyak shinobi dari berbagai desa yang kebetulan berada di sekitarnya dan mendapat cap "Hentai Nin".

Dalam posisi bersandar pada bahu seorang shinobi dari Komugakure, Kakashi berjanji dalam hati jika ada kesempatan, Kakashi akan membalas perbuatan iseng satu-satunya gadis dalam timnya itu.

.

.

Slap. Tap.

Kali ini bunshin Sakura yang membawa Naruto mendarat di tempat Hyuuga Hinata terjebak Mugen Tsukoyomi.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau membawaku terpisah dari Teme dan Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata?" Tanya bunshin Sakura balik.

"Eh? Ehm. Ya, tentu saja aku ingin tahu." Bunshin Sakura menyeringai geli melihat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa melihat wajahmu bersemu merah." Goda bunshin Sakura.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" Elak Naruto setengah memekik. Bunshin Sakura terkikik geli saat berhasil menggoda Naruto lebih jauh.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san."

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan demi menatap seorang kunoichi cantik bermata amethyst yang baru saja mendarat di depan mereka.

"Hinata!"

Senyum sumringah yang disungging Naruto menjadi bukti kuat bahwa elakan Naruto pada godaan bunshin Sakura sebelumnya hanya sebuah kebohongan. Naruto diam-diam memang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata dan ingin sesegera mungkin tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

Hinata sebelumnya merasa sangat senang saat tanpa sengaja melihat bayangan Naruto dan bunshin Sakura. Hinata bersyukur Naruto terlihat baik walau harus dipapah Sakura. Karena itu Hinata segera melompat mendekat dengan membawa rasa syukurnya.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Hinata saat ini. Dari dekat dapat dilihatnya sangat jelas wajah Naruto yang babak belur disana sini. Sakura memang sudah membersihkan darah pada wajah Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi Sakura tak bisa menyembuhkan begitu saja luka lebam diwajah kedua pemuda itu.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai banyak menggenang di pelupuk mata amethystnya setelah menyadari juga tangan kanan Naruto hancur hingga setengah bagian.

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto kembali, kali ini bukan dengan suara penuh semangat seperti sebelumnya, karena Hinata tak kunjung menjawab sapanya.

Bunshin Sakura tersenyum tipis, mengerti sepenuhnya kenapa Hinata membuat ekspresi sedih tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada tangan kanan Naruto yang hancur. Ya, sebagai sesama wanita, bunshin Sakura tahu seperti apa sakitnya melihat pemuda yang disayangi berada dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan bahkan kehilangan satu tangan mereka.

"Ano-Hinata, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" Bunshin Sakura berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Ya, Sakura-san?" Jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya sebuah bunshin. Jadi aku harus segera menghilang secepatnya."

"Jadi bisa kau ambil alih tugasku merawat si bodoh ini?"

"Dia terlalu lemah untuk berjalan sendiri." Jelas Sakura.

"Un." Hinata mengangguk lemah tanpa banyak berfikir.

"Arigatou gozaimasu,"

Bunshin Sakura menyungging sebuah senyuman tipis sesaat sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang.

Poft.

"Eh?!" Naruto dan Hinata terkejut bersamaan.

Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba kehilangan sandaran berdirinya, sementara Hinata terkejut karena Naruto yang jatuh oleng ke arahnya dan…

Grep.

"Ittai!" Naruto refleks memekik sakit saat Hinata melompat cepat dan mencengkram kedua bahunya agar Naruto tak jatuh terjerembab ke depan.

"Go-gomenasai!" Hinata menurunkan cepat kedua tangannya.

"Tak apa, Hinata." Jawab Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri dengan benar.

"Gomenasai." Hinata kembali meminta maaf.

"Gomenasai. Gomenasai."

"…" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat Hinata tak lagi mampu menahan kesedihannya.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Gomenasai." Tangis Hinata semakin tak terbendung walau gadis Hyuuga itu mencoba meredam tangisnya dengan satu tangannya yang menekan kedua mata amethystnya yang penuh air mata.

"Hhh…" Naruto menghela nafas berat. Merasa bersalah sudah membuat Hinata banyak menangis selama perang ini.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan perlahan membimbing kepala biru Hinata untuk bersandar pada dadanya yang hanya tertutup oleh baju jaringnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto dengan lembut. Walau dengan gerakan lemah, Naruto dapat merasakan gelengan kepala Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. Tapi sepertinya usahanya tak seperti harapan karena Hinata tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Naruto semakin menenggelamkan kepala Hinata pada dadanya, mencoba meredam tangis Hinata. Naruto tak tahu kenapa tapi hatinya terasa sesak mendengar suara tangis Hinata.

"Hinata berhentilah menangis, kau tahu? Banyak anggota klanmu yang menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh." Bujuk Naruto dengan sebuah gurauan, tanpa tahu bahwa banyak mata byakugan yang benar-benar mengawasinya.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Hinata masih tak dapat menghentikan tangisnya walau ingin.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Naruto mulai mengelus surai biru Hinata. Satu pelajaran penting lain yang bisa diambil Naruto. Memeluk gadis dengan satu tangan ternyata sangat susah.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat untuk kedua kalinya Sakura tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke penuh rasa penasaran.

Sakura menoleh memandang Sasuke masih dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," Jawab Sakura penuh rahasia.

Sasuke tak terlatih untuk berdebat panjang lebar memang, karena itu Sasuke lebih memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam diam. Tak seperti Kakashi dan Naruto yang dibawa bunshin Sakura dengan cara melompat, Sakura yang asli menitih santai tubuh Sasuke menuju ke tempat dimana Tsunade terjebak Mugen Tsukoyomi.

"Aku akan membawamu menemui Godaime Hokage, Sasuke-kun." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dan bertemu dengan teman-teman kita," Sakura sedikit ragu menyampaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

"…." Sasuke kembali mengerutkan keningnya tipis, berfikir.

"Apa menurutmu mereka masih mau menerimaku?" Tanya Sasuke penuh keraguan, tanpa menoleh pada Sakura. Sasuke memang tak suka terlihat lemah di depan Sakura.

"Kau jangan khawatirkan itu!" Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Jika ada yang berani mengganggumu, aku akan memukul kepala mereka saat itu juga!" Janji Sakura penuh semangat.

Sasuke diam-diam melirik Sakura, dan diam-diam pula tersenyum tipis melihat semangat Sakura. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat dirindukannya selama 2 tahun perjalanannya keliling dunia, selain kehebohan Naruto dan bagaimana menyebalkannya Guru Kakashi.

"Shisho!" Teriakan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat kepala revennya pelan dan memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana sang Godaime berjalan cepat menujunya dan Sakura.

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Tsunade penuh rasa khawatir.

"Ya. Aku baik, Shisho." Sakura mengangguk cepat.

Perhatian Tsunade segera teralihkan oleh wajah lebam dan tangan kiri Sasuke yang buntung.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kiri bocah nakal ini?" Suara nan berat dan sedikit menggelegar membuat Sasuke memutar kepala mencaritahu siapa pemiliknya. Ternyata Raikage A. Orang yang pernah Sasuke buat kehilangan tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun dan Naruto bertarung di lembah kematian dan tangan mereka berdua hancur, Raikage-sama." Cerita Sakura hati-hati karena tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Sasuke.

"Hmmm…" Raikage A merasa wajar jika dia memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk membalas Sasuke yang sudah membuatnya kehilangan satu tangannya. Tapi melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sudah babak belur tak berdaya, kepolosan wajah Sasuke yang tanpa dendam, dan rasa hormatnya pada Godaime Hokage membuat Raikage A memutuskan untuk menghapus dendamnya saat itu juga pada Sasuke.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Ada apa dengan lengan bajumu?!" Tsunade memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

"Ada banyak hal yang perlu di ceritakan, tapi percayalah aku baik-baik saja, Shisho." Jawab Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Sasuke diam-diam kembali melirik Sakura.

'_Sakura ternyata sangat cantik jika sedang tersenyum,'_ Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Grep.

"Nghk!" Sasuke dan Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget saat tiba-tiba Tsunade memeluk mereka berdua sangat erat.

"Yokatta," Ucap Tsunade penuh rasa syukur.

"Se-sak!" Desis Sakura dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Hahahahaha…" Tawa besar Raikage A menggema hebat melihat lucunya wajah Sasuke dan Sakura yang memerah biru akibat kekurangan pasukan oksigen.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Apa kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tsunade-sama hampir menyempurnakan tangan buatan untukmu dari sel Hashirama-sama." Sakura masih mencoba merubah keputusan Sasuke.

"Aku harus melihatnya sendiri bagaimana dunia bekerja." Jawaban Sasuke menjadi sebuah penolakan atas bujukan Sakura.

"Segalanya yang telah ku abaikan. Aku rasa aku bisa melihatnya lebih baik sekarang."

"Dan jika aku kehilangan kesempatan ini, aku rasa tak ada lagi kesempatan yang akan datang."

"Lagipula ada beberapa hal yang mengganjalku." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Kakashi mau tak mau tersenyum di balik maskernya. Sasuke sudah berubah. Murid tertampannya di tim 7 sekarang sudah pandai mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Bagaimana… Jika aku bilang… Kalau aku… Ingin ikut… juga?" Tawar Sakura dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Sakura tahu ini sedikit memalukan, Sakura sangat memahaminya. Sakura tahu pasti banyak orang yang berprasangka buruk padanya dan menganggapnya sebagai wanita tanpa harga diri yang walau sudah berkali-kali mendapat penolakan dari Sasuke, masih saja tak mau menyerah untuk memenangkan hati Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tak ingin jadi gadis munafik. Tak ingin sedikitpun membohongi perasaannya. Rasa cintanya pada Sasuke yang tak tertahankan. Yang tak mampu diungkapkan dengan bahasa dunia.

'_Ah,'_ Kakashi membuat seringai jahil. Akhirnya tiba kesempatannya untuk membalas dendam pada Sakura atas keisengan Sakura padanya dulu.

"…" Sakura mengangkat wajah bersemu merahnya yang sebelumnya ditundukkan saat Sasuke tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"Ini adalah jalan penebusanku. Kau tak ada kaitannya dengan dosa-dosaku." Sasuke memejamkan mata karena Sasuke tahu jika dia tak menutup mata, dia tak akan dapat menahan diri untuk tak memeluk Sakura. Wajah tersipu Sakura benar-benar menggemaskan. Tapi kehadiran Kakashi yang sangat tak mengerti keadaan membuat Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain menahan diri mati-matian.

"Tak ada kaitannya katamu…" Sakura menunduk frustasi. Sekali lagi mendapatkan penolakan dari laki-laki yang disukainya bukan hal mudah untuk diterima dengan lapang dada bagi seorang gadis.

Sasuke melirik dalam diam Kakashi yang benar-benar tak mengerti keadaan. Bukan pergi memberi kesempatan baginya dan Sakura, Kakashi justru berdiri diam menatap Sakura yang sedang frustasi.

'_Ayolah, Sensei! Pahami posisimu dan enyahlah sejenak dari sini!'_ Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hahh…" Sasuke menekan suara helaan nafas beratnya selirih mungkin.

Tak tega melihat Sakura yang menunduk frustasi di depannya, Sasuke melangkah maju.

Tap.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti pada Sakura. Berharap Sakura mengerti pesan tersembunyinya untuk menunggunya sedikit lebih lama, untuk memberi Sasuke kesempatan menyampaikan perasaannya pada Sakura walau tahu itu terlalu egois bagi Sakura.

Nafas Sakura tercekat tak mempercayai apa yang saat ini terjadi padanya. Seperti sebuah mimpi bisa melihat senyum Sasuke yang begitu hangat dan yang lebih penting itu bukan sebuah seringai. Ya. Bukan seringai yang biasa disungging Sasuke untuk menyamarkan senyum ataupun tawanya. Bukan pula tawa penuh dendam yang mampu membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar ketakutan.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menundukkan pandangannya. Lagi-lagi jika tak melakukannya, Sasuke tahu dia tak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tak memeluk Sakura yang begitu menggemaskan menatapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Hey, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah laki-laki normal. Kau harus ingat itu, Sakura.

.

.

Sakura masih setia berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, mengawasi punggung Uchiha Sasuke yang semakin lama terlihat semakin kecil.

Sakura mengangkat satu tangannya, meraba bagian keningnya yang baru mendapat sentilan cinta dari Sasuke.

'_Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menunggumu.'_

'_Berapa lamapun tak masalah.'_

'_Aku akan menunggumu pulang ke rumah.'_

Kakashi melirik Sakura yang wajahnya masih bersemu merah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kakashi merasa sedikit bersalah pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Sepertinya Kakashi sedikit keterlaluan membalas keisengan Sakura padanya.

"Kau tak ingin kembali? Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi." Tawar Kakashi.

"Aku masih ingin disini, Sensei." Tolak Sakura tanpa menurunkan tangannya yang menyentuh kening tempat Sasuke menyentilnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Poft.

Kakashi menghilang dari balik asap putih setelah sebelumnya tersenyum tipis dibalik masker hitamnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Huh! Ternyata kau datang…" Sasuke sadar dia tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cerewet dari dirinya yang dulu. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Sasuke ingin bebas sepenuhnya.

"Mmmm…" Gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"!" Sasuke terkejut untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian membuat wajah sendu melihat benda yang diulurkan Naruto padanya.

"Ini lagi…" Gumam Sasuke. Naruto tak segera membalas gumaman Sasuke, sebaliknya menyungging sebuah seringai yang sialnya membuat Naruto terlihat ganteng maksimal.

"Ini, aku kembalikan." Naruto mengulurkan benda di tangannya semakin dekat pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan menyimpan ini sampai kita benar-benar menyelesaikan segala sesuatu diantara kita." Ucap Sasuke sembari menerima benda yang terulur di depannya, yang ternyata adalah ikat kepala ninja berlambang Konoha yang tergores di bagian tengahnya.

Seolah ingin menambah kesan dramatis perpisahan mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto mempertahankan posisi mereka yang saling melempar senyum penuh arti.

.

.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Bisa kau berhenti tersenyum dan menatapku lekat seperti itu?" Protes Sasuke setelah beberapa lama posisi mereka berdua tak kunjung berubah.

"Heh! Apa kau tidak suka karena aku sekarang jauh lebih tampan darimu?!" Cibir Naruto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lepaskan dan biarkan aku pergi!" Sasuke menarik paksa ikat kepala ninjanya dari tangan Naruto dan tanpa banyak berbicara lagi melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari Naruto.

"Oe, Sasuke! Kau sudah menyatakan cinta pada Sakura-chan?!" Naruto sengaja berteriak keras agar benar-benar terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya tanpa halangan. Jika dia terpancing dan membalikkan tubuhnya sekarang, Naruto akan dapat melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya dan akan mengejek Sasuke habis-habisan sampai salah satu diantara mereka mati. Sasuke 100% yakin dengan pikirannya itu.

"Sasuke! Aku masih menyukai Sakura-chan!" Kali ini teriakan Naruto sukses besar menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Jika kau masih tak menyukainya, biarkan aku menyatakan cintaku padanya!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Sasuke!"

"Kau! Brengsek!"

Naruto tentu saja akan menyungging seringai geli karena berhasil menjebak Sasuke jika saja Naruto masih ada ditempatnya berdiri. Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat penuh saat tak melihat kehadiran Naruto di sekitarnya.

"Usaratonkachi brengsek!"

Segera setelah menyelesaikan umpatannya untuk Naruto, Sasuke menghilang di balik asap putih. Tujuan utamanya tentu saja tempat Sakura melepas kepergiannya tadi.

.

.

Poft.

"Sasuke-kun?" Lirih Sakura tak mengerti.

Bukankah Sasuke sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul didepannya.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Sakura polos masih dengan membawa rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Pssshh!

Wajah Sasuke mulai bersemu merah. Sasuke tak berhenti mengumpat dalam hati baru menyadari jika dia terjebak oleh omong besar Naruto.

Grep.

Kepalang tanggung dan mumpung tak ada Kakashi disekitar mereka, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke diam menunggu protes dari Sakura lalu Sasuke akan menjelaskan semuanya. Begitu rencana dadakan Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi nasib Sasuke sangat sial. Sakura begitu tenang dalam pelukannya.

'_Sakura, katakan sesuatu. Apapun itu.' _Batin Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum didalam pelukan Sasuke saat pendengarannya berhasil menangkap suata detak jantung Sasuke yang tidak normal. Sakura perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," Lirih Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Sakura menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Psshh!

Dengan wajah yang semakin bersemu merah Sasuke mengukir sebuah senyum bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berpelukan dengan Sakura bukan karena keadaan genting atau karena sekarat dalam misi. Dan ternyata rasanya sangat menenangkan. Dunia jadi terasa hening. Keheningan yang paling disukai oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Sementara itu di salah satu pohon besar di sepanjang jalan, duduk dengan tenang Uzumaki Naruto dan Hatake Kakashi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kakashi. Sepengetahuan Kakashi, Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura sejak kecil.

"Yeah!" Jawab Naruto singkat dibalik seringai penuh artinya.

Kakashi tersenyum lega. Sepertinya Naruto benar baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena Naruto sudah dewasa dan memahami bahwa cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Dan mungkin juga Naruto sudah mulai menyukai Hyuuga Hinata, seperti gosip yang didengarnya dari Kiba.

**oOo oOo oOo **

Hyuuga Hinata berjalan pelan dengan membawa sebuket kecil bunga lili putih. Dibiarkannya angin berhembus memainkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai dalam perjalanannya menuju makam kakak sepupunya Huuga Neji. Wajah sendu tak bisa lepas dari gadis Hyuuga ini. Kenangan tentang Neji dan rasa sakit kehilangan Neji masih bisa dirasakannya dengan sangat jelas.

Hinata berhenti berjalan sejenak dan mengerjapkan mata indigonya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pemuda yang duduk di depan makam kakaknya benar Uzumaki Naruto.

Dalam pikiran Hinata, Naruto sudah lama berada di makam Neji. Tanpa tahu jika sejak keluar dari rumah utama dan membeli bunga di toko bunga Ino, Naruto diam-diam mengikuti Hinata. Tapi memang karena Hinata terlalu lama berada di dalam toko, mungkin Ino mengajaknya mengobrol banyak hal untuk menghibur Hinata, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk lebih dulu pergi ke makam Neji.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini selain sebuket kecil bunga lili putih, Hinata juga membawa rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Hinata semakin malu untuk bertemu Naruto jika ingat bagaimana dulu dia tanpa sadar menangis dalam pelukan Naruto di medan perang.

"Ko-konnichiwa, Na-Naruto-kun," Sapa Hinata pada Naruto yang terlihat melamun.

Suara lembut seorang gadis mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto yang sebelumnya tenggelam dalam kenangannya bersama Neji dan Rookie 11 dulu.

"Ah, Hinata." Senyum sumringah segera tersungging di wajah berkumis Naruto.

"Konnichiwa," Balas Naruto kemudian.

Hinata mulai berjongkok di samping Naruto dan meletakkan sebuket kecil bunga lili putih yang dibawanya di atas makam Neji. Naruto hanya mengawasi dalam diam semua gerakan yang dilakukan Hinata dengan mata langitnya.

Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan kedua mata amethystnya, berdoa untuk Neji.

Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Hinata, membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat manis baginya. Tunggu dulu. Bukan hanya sekarang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Naruto sadar ada yang aneh dengannya. Naruto merasa mulai sering merindukan Hinata dan rona merah dikedua pipi gembul gadis itu.

"Mmm…" Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Terlalu lama memandang wajah manis Hinata yang bersemu itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas.

Hinata sebenarnya sudah selesai berdoa akan tetapi Hinata tak kunjung membuka matanya. Karen walau matanya terpejam, Hinata bisa merasakan Naruto sejak tadi tak berhenti memandanginya. Karena itu Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepala birunya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin bersemu merah.

.

.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun benar-benar pergi?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan berdampingan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk menemui Tsunade. Pembuatan tangan baru untuk Naruto dari sel Hashirama membuat pemuda jabrik kuning itu harus sering-sering berkunjung ke tempat yang kental dengan bau obat itu.

"Yeah." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura-san? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata penuh rasa penasaran. Naruto membuat sebuah seringai tipis penuh arti.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Hinata. Bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya tipis mendengar jawaban Naruto yang tidak terlalu jelas itu. Tapi Hinata berdoa semoga seringai tipis yang disungging Naruto menunjukkan bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke benar baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Sial sekali nasibku. Tsunade Baa-chan memaksaku menemuinya setiap hari di Rumah Sakit Konoha." Keluhan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata ingin menanggapi gerutuan Naruto dengan mengatakan itu untuk kebaikan Naruto, tapi sayang Hinata memilih untuk tak melakukannya. Hinata merasa sudah sedikit terlambat untuk memberi tanggapan pada Naruto.

Hinata tak tahu sebenarnya Naruto sangat mengharapkan tanggapan darinya. Mungkin dengan menawarkan diri untuk menemani Naruto ke Rumah Sakit Konoha setiap hari. Karena memang untuk alasan itulah sebenarnya mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluh dengan suara sekeras ini pada Hinata.

"Aku hampir mati bosan karena menunggu," Naruto menoleh pada Hinata, memancing kembali tanggapan Hinata.

"Un." Naruto segera meringis sweatdrop saat Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanggapan keluhan Naruto.

"Hahh…" Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menghela nafas berat. Naruto kini tahu seperti apa rasanya menghadapi orang yang tak sensitif dengan perasaan oranglain.

Psssh!

Wajah Hinata sangat cepat berganti warna menjadi merah padam saat Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya dan tiba-tiba memberinya tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata!" Naruto tahu pasti sekarang wajahnya yang memanas ikut bersemu merah seperti Hinata.

"Yang ingin aku katakan adalah temani aku." Naruto ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seingat Naruto saat dulu dia menyukai Sakura, tak pernah sekalipun rasanya kesulitan bicara pada Sakura seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa saat gadis yang mulai disukainya adalah Hinata, semuanya berbeda. Naruto bisa merasa gugup dan terlihat bodoh seperti saat ini.

Swiiing…

Angin kembali berhembus memainkan rambut jabrik kuning Naruto dan surai panjang Hinata kesana kemari. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati kenapa Hinata tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa Hinata tak tahu bagaimana Naruto merasa sangat malu saat ini.

"Hm?" Naruto merasa tangan Hinata mulai membalas genggaman tangannya.

"A-aku mau," Jawab Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Terima kasih." Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Ingin memberitahukan kebahagiaannya pada Hinata yang tersenyum begitu hangat padanya. Senyuman sehangat matahari yang etah sejak kapan, secara perlahan namun pasti, ikut menghangatkan perasaan Naruto setiap kali melihatnya.

**oOo THE END oOo**

**Author Note :**

Ya sebenarnya Cand buat fic ini khusus untuk Cand dedikasikan pada acara NARUHINA Goes To Canon Island. Tapi entah kenapa kok banyak moment SasuSakunya? LOL. Jadi Cand gak pd publishnya di grupnya.

Chap 699 ini Cand rasa Masashi sensei buat khusus di dedikasikan buat SasuSaku Lover karena NaruHina Lover memang sudah mendapatkan banyak bagian di film The Last Movie.

Jujur Chap ini membuat Cand yang mengakui bahwa interaksi SasuSaku walau tak digambarkan secara eksplisit oleh Sensei, tapi kesan manisnya terasa kental sekali. Cand salut dengan kehebatan Sakura yang walau sudah berkali-kali ditolak secara tidak langsung dia masih teguh mempertahankan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Gak banyak loh gadis sehebat Sakura. Cand aja sekali ditolak sesuka apapun langsung menyerah. Hahahaha kok malah curhat.

Yah, walau sedikit kecewa gak bisa dipublish di NARUHINA Goes to Canon Island karena syarat-syaratnya kurang memenuhi. Cand cukup senang bisa mempublishnya di FFN.

Salam terakhir dari Cand.

Congrats buat NHL dan SSL yang Canon. Cand harap kita saling mendukung dan tidak membashing chara-chara favorit kita ^,^

Keep Calm and Love NaruHina.

Cand_Chan.


	2. Chapter 699 bagian 2

**LOST SCENE**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya pengagum berat Naruto-kun saja

**Chapter 699 ¼ **

"Sakura-chaaaaan…!"

Sakura menghentikan penjelasannya pada kunoichi yang sepertinya juga ninja medis seperti Sakura. Gadis musim semi Sasuke ini memutar kepala merah jambunya refleks ke arah sumber suara. Tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang terlihat Uzumaki Naruto melambaikan tangan kirinya penuh semangat dengan sebuah cengiran yang sangat lebar berkembang di wajah berkumisnya. Sakura tak tahu kenapa tapi Naruto terlihat sangat senang disana.

"Ano, Tachi-san. Sumimasen. Bisa kita teruskan nanti?" Pinta Sakura kepada teman kunoichinya.

Setelah mengangguk maklum, Tachibana Tachi segera meninggalkan Sakura untuk kembali ke dalam Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sfx : Jgler!

"Heh?!" Naruto bergidik ngeri saat tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Sakura mengeluarkan aura hitam lekat. Sepasang mata emerald Sakura berubah memutih dan urat kesal Sakura kentara jelas sedang menegang. Sakura bahkan berjalan dengan langkah berat dan kasar kearahnya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Bukankah kau seharusnya melatih tanganmu bersama Tsunade-sama, NA-RU-TO!" Naruto beringsut ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Hatake Kakashi. Suara yang Sakura keluarkan terdengar penuh ancaman.

"Yo, Sakura." Sapa Kakashi, diangkatnya tangan kirinya sebatas dagunya untuk menyapa sementara tangan kanannya disembunyikan dibalik kantong celana jouninnya. Sebaris senyum basa-basi terukir dari balik masker hitam Kakashi.

"Apa kau sedang kelayapan di jam kerjamu, SEN-SEI?!" Bukannya meredup, kobaran aura hitam disekeliling Sakura semakin membesar.

"Haha." Kakashi tertawa sweatdrop dibalik masker hitamnya. Tampaknya mantan ketua tim 7 ini sendiri merasa sama takutnya pada Sakura seperti Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! Cepat seret dia keluar! Selamatkan nyawa kita!" Teriak Naruto panik.

Merasa satu pemikiran dengan Naruto, Kakashi segera mengulurkan tangan panjangnya untuk menarik seseorang yang seperti sengaja bersembunyi di balik tembok pintu masuk Rumah Sakit Konoha. Naruto yang semakin panik dengan jarak Sakura yang bertambah dekat, keluar dari balik tubuh Kakashi untuk membantu gurunya itu menyeret orang keras kepala dibalik tembok.

"!" Sakura berhenti melangkah. Aura hitam menakutkan yang sempat menguar hebat dari dirinya beberapa saat lalu menghilang begitu saja tanpa bekas. Pemuda tampan berambut raven yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah merona tipis sukses membuat Sakura menganga tak percaya.

"Sa-su-ke-kun?" Panggil Sakura ragu.

"Fiuh…" Naruto dan Kakashi menyeka keringat dingin yang membanjiri kening mereka bersamaan dengan helaan nafas lega. Ternyata memang hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa menurunkan kadar kegarangan satu-satunya gadis dalam tim 7 ini.

"Sakura." Balas Sasuke dengan suaranya yang bertambah berat dari yang diingat Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura memekik gembira. Kesadarannya sudah kembali seutuhnya. Sakura sudah benar-benar mempercayai penglihatannya sekarang.

Sakura berlari mendekati Uchiha Sasuke secepat yang dia bisa. Menerobos beberapa orang yang kebetulan menghalangi jalannya. Tak benar-benar memperhatikan langkahnya, kaki Sakura tanpa sengaja tersandung kaki orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

Sfx : Duk!

Uchiha Sasuke melakukan sunshin dan menangkap cepat tubuh Sakura dengan dadanya hingga Sakura terhindar dari rasa sakit dan rasa malu karena jatuh terjerembab di depan semua orang di lobi Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sakura cepat menjauhkan kepala dari dada Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau pulang! Kau benar-benar sudah pulang!" Sakura berteriak di depan Sasuke. Gadis musim semi ini tak mau menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

"Kau akan tinggal di desa kan? Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?"

"Dimana kau akan tinggal? Dirumah Naruto? Dirumah Kakashi-sensei? Atau mungkin di rumah Sai?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari bungsu Uchiha ini akan rentetan pertanyaan penuh semangat Sakura yang bahkan tak bisa Sasuke dengar dengan jelas keseluruhannya. Karena bukannya berkonsentrasi pada pertanyaan Sakura, bungsu Uchiha ini justru berkonsentrasi pada mulut mungil Sakura yang terbuka, tertutup, tersenyum, atau mengerucut, bergantian dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil Sakura. Ditariknya lengan baju kiri Sasuke yang tanpa tangan, dan dipandangnya Uchiha Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh harap akan jawaban pertanyaan yang diberondongnya dalam satu waktu.

'_Kau sangat cerewet, Sakura!'_ Sasuke sangat ingin mengatakannya. Sangat. Tapi entah bagaimana justru yang dia ucapkan pada Sakura adalah sesuatu yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak pernah menyangka akan dikatakannya pada Sakura.

"Tadaima." Satu kata dari Sasuke yang selanjutnya mampu membuat mata emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca bahagia.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menghambur memeluk erat tubuh kekar Sasuke, yang berusaha mati-matian agar wajahnya tak tersipu malu. Sakura kini tak lagi takut untuk mendekati Sasuke karena Sakura tahu jika Sasuke sudah membuka hati untuknya walau tak ada satupun penjelasan didapatkannya dari Sasuke setelah mereka saling berpelukan, sebelum Sasuke memulai perjalanan penebusan dosanya.

.

.

Sakura tak mau berhenti tersenyum bahagia. Rona merah tak mau cepat-cepat enyah dari kedua pipinya. Tak peduli apakah yang dirasakannya sekarang kenyataan atau sebuah genjutsu kuat seperti Mugen Tsukoyomi. Sakura hanya ingin terus mengulum senyum bahagia.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri di sampingnya dengan mata terpejam. Sebuah seringai tipis disungging Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati setelah terlebih dahulu memastikan Naruto dan Kakashi masih terlibat dalam perbincangan serius di depannya dan Sakura.

Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dengan senyuman bahagianya. Sesuatu yang dulu sangat jarang bisa Sasuke lihat dengan jelas karena Sasuke terlalu takut untuk menjalin ikatan dengan siapapun. Jangankan untuk menjalin ikatan persahabatan dengan Naruto, menjalin ikatan krusial masalah hati dengan Sakura saja Sasuke tak berani.

"Hinata!" Naruto memanggil Hinata yang kebetulan lewat bersama dengan anggota tim 8 yang lain tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan. Suara teriakan Naruto membuat Sakura membuka mata emerald indahnya, dan refleks memaksa Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura secepat yang dia bisa.

'_Sial.'_ Umpat kecil Sasuke dalam hati. Telat sedetik saja memalingkan wajahnya, Sakura pasti sudah memergokinya sedang melamunkan gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun," Menyadari Naruto yang meneriakkan namanya dengan penuh semangat, Hinata berlari mendekati tim 7 dan meninggalkan ketiga rekan satu timnya begitu saja.

"Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama." Sapa Hinata dengan menundukkan kepala, untuk memberikan penghormatan kepada Rokudaime Hokage. Saat Hinata mengangkat kepala birunya, semua orang bisa melihat wajah cantiknya yang merona merah.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata." Balas Kakashi. Sebuah senyum tulus dipersembahkan Kakashi dari balik masker hitamnya kepada gadis cantik yang mulai dekat dengan Naruto ini.

"O-ohisashiburi desu ne, Sa-suke-kun." Sapa Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Ha'i," Jawab Sasuke singkat disertai anggukan kepala kecil.

Naruto dan Sakura menatap bangga pada Sasuke. Ternyata benar apa yang diam-diam mereka pikirkan. Uchiha Sasuke sudah berubah. Tak lagi menjadi pemuda dingin walau masih suka bersembunyi di balik wajah stoic tampannya.

"Hokage-sama, apa yang Anda lakukan disini? Kami harus melaporkan misi yang baru saja kami selesaikan." Tanya Kiba yang memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata.

Sfx : Jgler!

Kakashi tertawa sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan polos Kiba yang kembali memancing aura hitam mengancam jiwa dari Sakura di belakangnya. Sepertinya Naruto juga merasakannya karena anak Yondaime Hokage itu beringsut-insut menjauh dari sebelahnya dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh mungil Hinata yang memasang wajah bingung. Sementara Sasuke yang berada tepat disamping Sakura mengambil 3 langkah ke samping kiri karena takut ikut kena semprot Sakura.

"Aku dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor Hokage." Bohong Kakashi.

"Ayo, Kiba. Shino. Aku akan menemani kalian ke kantor Hokage." Ajak Kakashi. Naruto mendelik terkejut menyadari rencana Kakashi melarikan diri dan meninggalkannya menjadi korban Sakura sendirian.

"Ayo, Hinata!" Ajak Kiba dengan gerakan kepala. Melihat Hinata di depannya mengangguk patuh, membuat Naruto bertambah kalut.

Baru 2 langkah berjalan menjauhi Naruto, langkah Hinata terhenti oleh tangan Naruto yang meraih pergelangan tangannya. Hinata menengok ke belakang, memandang tangan Naruto yang begitu besar dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Kau disini saja, Hinata." Pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas yang dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"De-demo, Na-naruto-kun…" Wajah Hinata semakin merona merah saat dirasa tangan kiri Naruto mencengkram pergelangan tangannya semakin erat, seolah sangat berat melepas kepergian Hinata. Naruto bahkan menggeleng cepat mencoba membuat Hinata mengerti posisi sulitnya.

"Hoy, Naruto! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Hinata!" Protes Kiba tak suka.

"Ya, Naruto. Kau tak boleh egois. Hinata milik tim 8." Dukung Shino.

"Guk. Guk." Akamaru menyalak kencang, sepertinya anjing Kiba ini juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama pada Naruto atas hak kepemilikan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sudah. Sudah. Biarkan Hinata menemani Naruto. Kalian berdua sudah cukup untuk melaporkan misi." Kedua tangan Kakashi masing-masing dipakai untuk mengapit leher Kiba dan Shino, yang diseretnya menjauh dari tim 7 dan Hinata.

"Kakashi-sensei! Tapi Hinata bagian dalam tim!" Protes Kiba dalam geliat pemberontakannya untuk melepaskan leher dari apitan tangan kekar Kakashi.

"Guk! Guk!" Akamaru menyalak pada Kakashi, menyetujui protes yang dilayangkan tuannya.

"…." Shino ingin melayangkan protes juga, tapi pemuda kumbang ini bingung harus memanggil Kakashi sebagai Rokudaime Hokage atau Sensei dari Tim 7.

Sfx : Kryuuuk…

"?"

"!"

"?!"

Perhatian Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang sudah berhenti mengeluarkan aura mematikan, teralih pada Hinata yang perutnya baru saja berbunyi sangat keras. Mendapat tatapan sweatdrop dari ketiga temannya, Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya yang sudah semerah buat tomat kesukaan Sasuke dalam-dalam. Malu sekali rasanya ketahuan sedang menahan lapar. Apalagi di depan Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

"Kau lapar, Hinata?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Sembari menahan malu, Hinata menganggukkan kepala biru gelapnya pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau juga lapar kan?" Sakura mendongak tinggi untuk menyamakan pandangan dengan mata onyx sebelah kanan Sasuke. Sasuke baru membuka mulut untuk menjawab saat Sakura mengacuhkannya dan bahkan membuang pandangan darinya lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Semua orang lapar sekarang. Ayo kita pergi ke kedai ramen Ichiraku, Hinata." Sakura memperlakukan Hinata dengan sangat lembut seperti Hinata adalah adik kandungnya. Sakura kemudian merangkul pundak kecil tapi kokoh milik Hinata untuk menjauhkan gadis itu dari Naruto, yang terpaksa harus melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Naruto yang bayar kok!" Putus Sakura dengan nada penuh ancaman disertai deathglare hingga Naruto hanya bisa membatu ditempatnya karena tak berani membantah.

"Itadakimasu." Sindir Sasuke dibalik seringai gelinya, saat berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih membatu karena sibuk membayangkan sedikit uang yang dia punya terbang tinggi keluar dari dompet kodoknya menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Wah, Sakura dan Sasuke. Masuk dan duduklah." Sambut Paman Teuchi hangat.

"Konnichiwa, Teuchi ji-san." Sapa Sakura dibalik senyum manisnya.

"Konnichiwa." Sapa Sasuke kikuk.

Sasuke sebenarnya sempat merasa sedikit khawatir jika dia akan mendapat tanggapan dingin atau cibiran dari warga desa. Mengingat siapa Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenal oleh penduduk desa dulu. Tapi ternyata prasangkanya tidak terbukti sedikitpun. Sakura benar. Sasuke tidak punya alasan untuk merasa takut karena tidak seperti yang Sasuke pikirkan, justru semua orang memandang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai salah satu pahlawan perang dunia shinobi selain Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hahahaha. Konnichiwa." Tawa Paman Teuchi pecah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Lama sekali tidak melihat kalian berduaan seperti ini." Ayame masuk dalam obrolan.

"Makan siang setelah pulang kencan ya?" Goda Ayame kemudian.

"Ayame-saaan…" Sakura menangkup wajah meronanya dan menggeliat malu-malu kucing. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan merasa sedikit sweatdrop dengan tingkah konyol Sakura.

Sementara Sakura masih terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan Ayame, Paman Teuchi mulai membuatkan ramen untuk Sakura dan Sasuke. Tak perlu memesan lebih dulu seperti yang dilakukan oleh pengunjung lain karena Paman Teuchi sampai sekarang masih sangat hafal ramen kesukaan masing-masing anggota tim 7, termasuk Sai yang menjadi anggota baru tim 7.

"Lalu dimana Naruto? Kalian tidak mengajaknya?" Tanya Ayame kemudian.

"Duke! Si kuning itu kabur setelah aku bilang dia yang membayar ramennya!" Umpat Sakura kesal. Ayame meringis sweatdrop melihat begitu cepatnya Sakura berubah sikap.

Tak memiliki teman mengobrol, Sasuke hanya bisa menikmati obrolan panjang lebar Ayame dan Sakura disampingnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-san. Bisa minta tolong kau ambilkan kecap di depan pacarmu?" Pinta seorang warga sipil pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan sejenak sebelum mengulurkan satu-satunya tangan yang dia punya untuk mengambil kecap yang ada di samping depan Sakura, yang sedang menertawakan sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san." Ucap warga sipil itu pada Sasuke, sebelum meneruskan obrolan dengan teman satu mejanya lagi seolah apa yang dilakukannya baru saja bukan sesuatu yang besar.

Bukan hal besar memang bagi orang lain. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Walau tidak pernah secara langsung menimbulkan kerusakan terhadap Konoha, tapi Sasuke pernah menyandang status penjahat internasional dan sampai sekarang masih menjadi beban pikirannya. Sebuah gelar yang tidak patut dibanggakan dan memberi cukup alasan bagi warga desa untuk mengintimidasinya, atau jika tidak berani sekedar menatapnya dengan pandangan kebencian.

Sasuke sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berlapang dada dan berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja di depan Sakura jika memang seperti itu perlakuan yang akan Sasuke dapatkan dari warga desa Konoha. Tapi sekali lagi Sakura benar.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Makanlah ramenmu." Perintah Sakura.

"Hn. Itadakimasu." Sasuke mengangguk patuh dan mulai memakan ramennya karena Sakura sudah menyiapkan sumpit untuknya.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura berteriak penuh semangat.

"_Maaf, Sasuke-san. Bisa minta tolong kau ambilkan kecap di depan pacarmu_."

Sfx : Psssh!

Rona merah sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengotori kulit putih Uchiha Sasuke saat tiba-tiba Sasuke tahu apa yang janggal dari permintaan warga sipil padanya tadi.

.

.

"Daisuki da."

"HAH?!" Sakura berteriak sangat keras menahan kaget yang berlebihan melihat sebuket bunga berwarna ungu indah disodorkan Sai kepadanya.

"Uhuk. Uhuk." Sasuke tersedak ocha yang sedang diminumnya.

"Weleh. Weleh. Weleh." Paman Teuchi menggeleng heran pada jiwa-jiwa muda Konoha sementara Ayame justru terlihat bersemangat menanti drama picisan ketiga anggota tim 7 ini.

"Sai! Jangan bercanda denganku, sannarooo!" Sakura secepat kilat menonjok pipi Sai sedikit keras hingga pemuda berkulit pucat itu jatuh melayang 5 meter dari tempat Sakura berdiri kesal. Bunga ungu dalam buket bunga Sai berguguran di sekitar tempat Sai mengerang kesakitan.

"Sakura! Apa masalahmu?" Protes Sai.

"Aku hanya belajar menyatakan cinta untuk Ino." Jelas Sai.

"Are?" Sakura terlihat kaget mendengar penjelasan Sai.

"Gomen ne, Sai." Sakura berlari menghampiri Sai. Sakura kemudian berjongkok di dekat Sai untuk mengalirkan cakra penyembuh berpendar kehijauan pada pipi Sai yang sedikit membengkak.

"Kau seharusnya bilang jika kau ingin belajar. Jadi aku tidak akan salah paham dan memukulmu kan?" Sakura balas memprotes.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi seorang gadis jika aku melakukannya, Sakura." Jelas Sai.

"Hahahaha," Sakura tertawa garing. Sai ternyata masih sangat polos.

"Tentu saja setiap gadis akan memberi tanggapan yang berbeda, Sai." Jelas Sakura. Seulas senyum geli disungging Sakura.

"Tergantung siapa yang menerima pernyataan cintamu."

"Ino…"

"Cepat katakan padanya." Sela Sakura sebelum Sai sempat menyelesaikan keraguannya.

"Jangan buat dia menunggu lebih lama lagi." Sakura kali ini menyungging sebuah senyuman hangat. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke terpana tanpa sadar.

Ayame terkikik geli menyadari bagaimana wajah terpesona Sasuke pada Sakura. Ya, setelah bertahun-tahun Sakura menjadi pihak yang mengejar Sasuke, tak ada salahnya jika mereka berdua bertukar peran sekarang, bukan?

**oOo oOo oOo**

Naruto dan Hinata berada dalam perjalanan mengantar Hinata pulang ke kediamannya, komplek elit perumahan klan Hyuuga. Naruto beralasan mengantar Hinata pulang karena kasian pada Hinata yang pasti lelah sepulang dari misi, tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk membantah bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Naruto bahkan menarik paksa Hinata dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa agar tidak sempat dihentikan oleh Sakura ataupun Sasuke.

Naruto bukannya tidak mau mentraktir kedua rekan satu timnya dan Hinata. Hanya saja karena kondisi tangannya yang belum sempurna dan misi yang bisa dia kerjakan paling jauh adalah misi rank C, membuat Naruto tidak punya terlalu banyak uang untuk dia hamburkan.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kita tidak makan ramen bersama Sakura-san dan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka." Naruto beralasan. Dibuatnya sebuah cengiran lebar yang terlihat kikuk untuk menyembunyikan kebohongannya pada Hinata.

Bagaimanapun juga Naruto seorang laki-laki. Tidak keren rasanya terlihat miskin di depan teman kunoichinya sejak akademi ini. Apalagi Naruto tahu jika Hinata mengaguminya dan sangat menyukainya. Sehingga jika Naruto boleh mengambil kesimpulan mungkin rasa suka Hinata pada Naruto seperti rasa suka Naruto terhadap semangkok ramen.

"Daijobu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan sorot mata khawatir, berfikir jika Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya di balik cengiran rubahnya. Cengiran Naruto memudar. Kini ganti Naruto yang merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Apa mak…"

"Naruto senpaiii….!" Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, teriakan para gadis menyeruak masuk dalam pendengaran Naruto. Naruto memutar kepala cepat ke arah sumber suara.

'_Gawat! Mereka lagi!'_ Keluh Naruto dalam hati. Walau sudah setahun perang dunia berakhir, Naruto memang masih belum terbiasa menjadi idola baru para gadis Konoha.

"Ikou, Hinata." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata tanpa permisi dan melakukan sushin no jutsu demi menghindari kejaran para fansgirlnya.

Tanpa banyak orang tahu sebenarnya Naruto sering sekali mengeluh pada Konohamaru kenapa para fansgirlnya begitu agresif dan over semangat. Mereka jadi terlihat menyeramkan dan berbahaya. Padahal jika saja para gadis itu semanis dan selembut Hinata, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan bagi Naruto karena Naruto tak perlu merasa pusing oleh suara sumbang dan berisik para gadis.

Jika saja dari awal Naruto tahu memiliki banyak fansgirl tak menyenangkan seperti yang dia bayangkan, saat kecil dulu Naruto tak akan merasa iri pada Sasuke.

Sfx : Tap!

Naruto dan Hinata mendarat di atas genteng rumah salah satu warga sipil Konoha. Hinata yang belum siap melakukan sushin ataupun mendarat darurat hampir terpeleset jatuh ke bawah, karena pijakan kakinya yang tidak kokoh, jika saja Naruto tak sigap menangkap bahu Hinata dengan tangan kirinya yang jauh lebih besar dibanding milik Hinata.

Sfx : Blush!

Wajah Hinata memerah padam tanpa cela. Dicengkram erat bahu kirinya oleh Naruto, sementara bahu kanannya menempel di dada Naruto, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hinata belum siap. Hinata masih belum terbiasa sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

"Naru…"

"Sussst!" Karena bolos latihan hari ini, Naruto tak bisa terlalu banyak memakai tangan kanannya. Jadi Naruto memonyongkan sedikit bibirnya untuk memberitahu Hinata agar tidak berisik. Naruto khawatir jika sampai segerombolan gadis remaja yang sibuk meneriakkan namanya di bawah sana memergoki keberadaannya.

Sfx : Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba mengurangi siksaan membahagiakan yang dilakukan Naruto padanya. Tangan Hinata saling meremas di depan dadanya, seolah Hinata berusaha menahan agar jantungnya tidak melompat keluar dari tempatnya berada.

"Sial, mereka semua keras kepala sekali!" Keluh Naruto. Walau 5 menit sudah terlewati, segerombolan fansgirl Naruto masih keukeh meneriakkan nama Naruto.

Hinata mulai menyadari kejanggalan pada tangan besar Naruto yang meremas bahunya setelah pikirannya sedikit tenang. Awalnya Hinata pikir tubuhnya yang bereaksi memanas. Tapi ternyata Hinata salah. Tangan Narutolah yang semakin lama dirasakan Hinata semakin panas.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan kepala birunya, menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan kepalanya. Hinata dapat melihat jelas bagaimana wajah Naruto merona merah walau tipis. Cukup lama Hinata berada dalam posisi ini tanpa disadari Naruto yang terlalu sibuk mengawasi segerombolan fansgirlnya.

Sfx : Swiiiing!

Angin musim semi mulai bertiup melewati Naruto dan Hinata dengan membawa banyak sekali guguran kelopak bunga Sakura. Beberapa helai bahkan terjebak di rambut jabrik Naruto. Tapi bukan itu alasan Hinata mengulurkan satu tangannya mendekati kepala Naruto, karena yang jadi perhatian utama Hinata adalah wajah tan Naruto yang merona tipis.

Hinata menyusupkan telapak tangan kanannya pada kening Naruto, di bawah poni Naruto yang sudah semakin panjang, untuk merasakan suhu tubuh Naruto.

"!" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya yang merona tipis dan menatap Hinata bingung.

"Kau demam, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

"Ore?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Itu dia! Naruto senpai di atas genteng!"

Naruto memutar kepala cepat menatap ngeri pada segerombolan fansgirlnya yang berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyiannya dan Hinata. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, dan tanpa peringatan, Naruto kembali melakukan sunshin no jutsu.

"Heh?! Naruto-senpai hilang lagi!" Pekik salah seorang gadis.

"Cepat cari!" Segerombolan fansgirl Naruto segera berpencar mencari kembali hawa keberadaan Naruto.

.

.

Sfx : Tap!

Naruto untuk kedua kalinya mendarat di tempat aneh. Setelah mendarat di atas genteng rumah warga sipil, kali ini Naruto mendarat di tengah rerimbunan rumput liar entah dimana. Untunglah gadis yang bersamanya sekarang adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Karena jika tidak, Naruto pasti tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan kepala jabriknya dari sebuah jitakan mematikan.

"Gomenasai!" Hinata yang tanpa sadar ternyata bergelanyut pada leher Naruto, segera menjauhkan diri dari Naruto dengan wajah memerah padam. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung akan sikap Hinata.

"Hinata. Dari dulu aku penasaran. Kenapa kau sering memalingkan wajahmu dariku?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata menunduk malu dalam kebingungan. Mempermainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada. Haruskah Hinata menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan cintanya sekali lagi pada Naruto?

"Apa kau membenciku?" Pancing Naruto.

"Iie!" Hinata berpaling cepat dan memekik spontan, membuat Naruto kaget hingga jatuh terduduk menempel tanah. Naruto bahkan sampai harus menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Watashi wa…"

"Watashi wa…" Hinata mulai merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa. Apalagi mata langit Naruto menatapnya penuh penantian.

"Wa-watashi wa, Na-naru-to-kun wa…"

Sfx : Deg! Deg! Deg!

Jantung Hinata berdetak diluar detakan normalnya. Bagaimanapun Hinata mencoba meneguhkan hati, mulut Hinata terasa kelu untuk dapat menyelesaikan pernyataan cinta keduanya dengan lancar.

"Dai…"

Sfx : Kruush!

"Are?"

Hinata, Naruto, dan seorang kakek yang memegang gunting rumput membeku di tempat mereka masing-masing. Setelah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, dengan gerakan kaku Naruto mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh bagian tengah rambut jabriknya yang terasa dingin.

Air mata mengalir deras melewati kedua pelupuk mata safir Naruto. Naruto menangis tanpa suara saat merasa yakin jika suara yang baru saja di dengarnya adalah suara rambut jabrik kebanggannya yang ikut dibabat oleh kakek pemilik rumput tempat dia dan Hinata bersembunyi. Sementara itu sang kakek menganga ngeri ditempatnya melihat kepala bagian tengah Naruto hampir botak akibat ulahnya.

.

.

Naruto masih sibuk menatap miris pantulan dirinya dan rambut baru cepaknya di depan kaca, walau sudah 5 menit berlalu setelah sang kakek selesai memotong seluruh rambut kuningnya agar rata.

"Maafkan saya, Naruto-sama. Saya tidak sengaja melakukannya." Sang kakek menggaruk belakang kepala botaknya kikuk. Tak ada tanggapan dari Naruto karena anak Yondaime Hokage itu masih sibuk meratapi nasib rambut jabriknya.

"Iie, daijobu, Ojii-san. Naruto-kun hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk terbiasa dengan rambut barunya." Hinata yang menjawab di balik senyum gelinya. Sang kakek melirik Naruto yang air matanya semakin deras saja membanjiri wajah berkumisnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sang kakek menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto di pelataran rumahnya daripada nanti tiba-tiba Naruto membuatnya babak belur walau tidak mungkin terjadi. Hinata balas sedikit menunduk untuk menghormati sang kakek.

"Ufu." Hinata tertawa kecil karena Naruto masih saja menangis tanpa suara di depan kaca. Jika sedang begini Naruto jadi terlihat sangat manja. Dan jika boleh jujur, Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata. Naruto mendongak, menatap Hinata yang masih mengulum senyum geli dengan air mata mengalir deras membanjiri wajah berkumisnya.

"Bahkan kau juga tertawa, Hinata! Aku pasti terlihat sangat lucu." Rengek Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku akan menghadapi dunia setelah ini." Tambah Naruto berlebihan.

"Iie, Naruto-kun." Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan." Puji Hinata tulus. Air mata Naruto berhenti mengalir seketika. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Menyadari bahwa apa yang baru saja diucapkannya terlalu berani, Hinata segera merubah pernyataannya.

"Ma-maksudku Na-naruto-kun ti-tidak akan ke-kerepotan lagi mera-pikan rambut de-dengan sa-satu tangan," Hinata tergagap dan salah tingkah. Tangannya sibuk menarik-narik ujung jaket ungunya.

"Sou ka?" Naruto mengulum seringai tipis penuh arti.

"Ha-ha'i." Angguk Hinata cepat.

"Aku rasa kau benar." Seringai Naruto berkembang menjadi senyuman lebar penuh rahasia yang hanya Naruto sendiri yang tahu apa artinya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Ya ampun!" Ino berteriak sangat keras agar terdengar oleh Shikamaru dan Temari.

Sfx : Plok!

'_Ittai.'_ Ino memekik kecil dalam hati karena terlalu keras menepuk jidatnya sendiri hanya untuk memberi kesan kuat jika dia benar-benar melupakan sesuatu.

Shikamaru dan Temari yang memang berjalan tanpa sadar sedikit jauh di depan Ino, menghentikan langkah dan menoleh kepada Ino bersamaan. Shikamaru dan Temari kemudian saling melempar pandangan bingung melihat bagaimana Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang meringis sakit.

"Aku baru sadar aku menghilangkan dompetku." Ino menurunkan tangan dari keningnya, yang tercetak merah telapak tangannya, dan segera menyampaikan alasan.

"Aku akan coba mencarinya di kedai ramen Yakiniku_Q." Sambung Ino cepat tanpa memberi Shikamaru kesempatan untuk bertanya.

"Biar aku temani." Sela Temari walau pandangan Ino lebih ditujukan pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak usah." Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Kau harus cepat mengantarkan Temari-san pulang, Shikamaru! Temari-san sedang sakit. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Ino mencoba merubah topik.

Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Temari tanpa banyak berkomentar. Menatap wajah cantik kakak tertua Kazekage ini dengan pandangan menyelidik. Benar juga kata Ino, rona merah di wajah Temari bisa dilihatnya dengan sangat jelas sekarang.

Sebenarnya dari awal pertemuan tak sengaja mereka di kedai dango, Shikamaru sadar jika wajah Temari sedikit memerah. Tapi Shikamaru berfikir mungkin Temari hanya merasa sedikit kedinginan saja mengingat wajah Ino juga sering memerah jika merasa kedinginan. Shikamaru nampaknya benar-benar lupa jika saat ini di Konoha sedang musim semi dan bukannya musim dingin.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Shikamaru!" Protes Temari yang merasa jengah dengan cara Shikamaru menatapnya.

"Maaf." Ucap Shikamaru singkat pada Temari sebelum memutar kepala nanasnya kembali pada Ino.

"Ino, aku minta maaf padamu juga. Aku tak bisa menemanimu kembali ke Yakiniku_Q." Shikamaru tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi tak enak hati pada Ino karena lebih memilih mengantar Temari kembali ke penginapannya.

Walau nampaknya Ino baik-baik saja dari senyum lebar yang disunggingnya pada Shikamaru, tetap saja tak membuat hati Shikamaru tenang. Bagaimanapun juga Ino sudah seperti adik perempuannya sendiri sejak mereka berdua berada dalam satu tim 10 dibawah bimbingan almarhum Sarutobi Asuma. Apalagi setelah kedua ayah mereka gugur dalam perang, Shikamaru semakin menyayangi Ino dan berusaha untuk selalu melindunginya bersama Akimichi Chouji.

"Jika aku sampai membuat gadis disebelahku ini sakit," Shikamaru menunjuk Temari dengan jempol kirinya, sementara tangan kanan Shikamaru disembunyikannya di dalam kantong celana.

"aku takut besok pagi ibu akan menangis di atas makamku." Temari mendengus geli mendengar kalimat terakhir Shikamaru.

"Wakatta." Ino mengangguk maklum. Senyuman lebar namun terkesan dipaksakan tak kunjung dilepaskannya.

"Jika aku pergi sekarang, sepertinya aku masih bisa menyusul Chouji." Tambah Ino.

"Bye Bye Shikamaru. Temari-san." Pamit Ino.

Ino memutar tubuh dan mencoba untuk berjalan senormal yang dia bisa. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar disembunyikan Ino di depan tubuhnya agar tak terlihat oleh mata awas Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening dengan kedua tangan yang disembunyikannya di dalam kantong celana. Walau tidak begitu yakin, tapi Shikamaru tahu ada yang aneh dengan Ino. Tidak biasanya Ino tersenyum selebar itu dan tak cerewet mengeluhkan apa saja yang bisa dia keluhkan. Shikamaru mulai menyesali keputusan yang baru saja dia ambil. Sepertinya tidak tepat membiarkan Ino sendirian saat ini.

'_Mungkin sebaiknya aku merubah keputusanku.'_ Pikir Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Jadi apa aku boleh menghadiri pemakamanmu?" Sindir Temari.

Shikamaru menunduk sedikit untuk beradu pandang dengan jade tajam Temari. Sial bagi Shikamaru, baru saja berniat untuk merubah keputusannya dan meminta Temari kembali ke penginapan sendirian, wajah Temari yang terlihat semakin cantik saat sedang merona sukses membuat lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu hingga tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

'_Mendokusai!'_ Umpat Shikamaru dalam hati.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata beberapa detik, mencari kemana perginya kata-kata yang tertahan di kerongkongannya tadi. Untunglah tak butuh waktu lama bagi Shikamaru segera bisa menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Hanya jika kau tak menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk menguncir rambutmu." Jawab Shikamaru asal.

Shikamaru kembali berjalan. Menyesali kelemahan hatinya karena Temari. Merapalkan permintaan maaf yang sangat banyak dalam hati kepada Ino karena akhirnya benar-benar tak mengantar Ino kembali ke kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Shikamaru terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tak sadar jika meninggalkan Temari sedikit jauh dibelakangnya. Shikamaru juga tak sadar jika jawaban asalnya mulai mengganggu pikiran Temari dan membuat Temari mengambil kesimpulan sepihak tentang Shikamaru yang ternyata tidak menyukai gadis dengan terlalu banyak kunciran sepertinya. Mengingat Shikamaru adalah laki-laki yang sangat mudah melabeli segala hal "merepotkan", keyakinan Temari akan kesimpulan yang baru saja dibuatnya menjadi semakin kuat.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana? Ayo pulang." Shikamaru memberi perintah Temari untuk mulai berjalan dengan gerakan kepala.

Temari kembali melangkah menyamakan posisi dengan Shikamaru sebelum keduanya berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Shikamaru, besok aku akan kembali ke Suna." Menyadari hampir sampai di penginapannya, Temari memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan Shikamaru. Suara Temari terdengar melembut. Tapi Shikamaru tahu, walau tak terlalu kentara namun ada nada berat di dalamnya.

Shikamaru melirik Temari sejenak sebelum mengulum sebuah senyum penuh arti.

"Mau mampir di kedai dango? Sepertinya aku lapar lagi." Tawar Shikamaru. Tak segera menjawab, Temari justru menunduk sedikit untuk menyembunyikan senyum penuh artinya juga.

"Jika kau memaksa." Jawab Temari.

Saat gadis berkuncir empat ini mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk pada Shikamaru, sebuah cengiran lebar yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan gadis ini pada orang lain selain Shikamaru terukir sangat jelas di wajah tembemnya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Sfx : Cklek! Klang.

Ino membuka pintu masuk toko bunganya dengan malas. Hari ini sangat menyebalkan untuknya. Melihat Sakura seharian bersama Sasuke dari jauh. Tak sengaja melihat Naruto dan Hinata bermesraan di atas genteng. Lalu berakhir harus menjadi obat nyamuk Shikamaru dan Temari di jalan.

Sfx : Tak. Tak. Tak.

Ino menyalakan semua lampu yang ada di dalam tokonya. Disambarnya malas kemoceng yang tergantung pasrah di tembok dekat pintu masuk untuk mulai membersihkan debu yang membuat kotor meja kasirnya.

Ino tahu di jam semalam ini tidak mungkin ada pembeli. Ino hanya selalu merasa nyaman berada di toko bersama seluruh koleksi bunga yang dijualnya, karena Ino bisa bercerita, mengumpat, menangis, dan melakukan apapun di depan semua bunganya tanpa mendapatkan satupun interupsi atau cemoohan dari mereka.

Sfx : Klang!

Mendengar lonceng pintu masuk tokonya berbunyi, Ino memutar tubuh cepat. Penasaran siapa orang yang membeli bunga di jam selarut ini.

"Irasshaimase," Ucap Ino refleks.

"…" Tak ada tanggapan dari pelanggan yang baru saja membuka pintu masuk toko bunga Ino.

"Sai-kun?" Ino kini terheran-heran melihat Sai berdiri terpaku di depan pintu masuk dengan wajah tegang.

Sekali lagi Sai mengabaikan Ino. Sai justru sibuk mengeluarkan gulungan dari dalam tempat gulungan di saku pinggangnya. Ino memiringkan kepala kuncir kudanya bingung. Berfikir jangan-jangan karena lapar Sai jadi sedikit konslet pikirannya.

Ino mengerutkan kening semakin jelas saat melihat gambar dari gulungan pertama yang dibuka Sai adalah 3 ekor tikus hitam legam. Sai lalu membuat segel tangan dan mulai merapalkan jutsunya.

"Ninpou Choujuu Giga." Selesainya Sai merapalkan jutsunya. 3 ekor tikus kecil yang digambarnya menjadi hidup dan berlarian keluar dari gulungan Sai. Menyebar masuk dalam toko bunga Ino.

"IYAAAKS?!" Ino memekik geli saat satu ekor tikus begitu jahil lewat diatas kakinya.

Ino semakin yakin otak Sai sedang tak beres karena pemuda pucat itu tanpa sebab menyebar hama di toko bunganya.

Sfx : Prang!

Suara vas bunga pecah berhasil memancing kemarahan Ino yang sebelumnya sudah merasa _badmood_.

"SAI! Apa kau salah makan?! Apa yang kau lakukan ditoko bungaku?!" Mata aquamarine Ino memutih kesal pada Sai yang mulai mengeluarkan gulungan kedua. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Sai terlihat menulis sesuatu di atas media gambar khususnya.

Sfx : Slap! Tap!

Ino melompat dan mendarat tepat di depan Sai. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Ino memukul keras kepala hitam Sai dengan kemoceng sebagai pengganti kunai.

"Ittai!" Pekik Sai spontan.

Gulungan yang sebelumnya di genggam erat dengan satu tangan, jatuh tergeletak di atas kaki Ino. Ino refleks meraih gulungan yang ada di atas kakinya dan membaca apa yang ditulis Sai disana. Tak butuh waktu lama, mata aquamarine Ino berkaca-kaca haru membaca deretan kanji di depannya.

"Daisuki da, kimi dake o. Yamanaka Ino." Adalah pesan yang dibuat Sai untuknya.

Sfx : Ciit! Ciit! Ciit!

Ketiga tikus yang disebar Sai masing-masing menggigit setangkai bunga bermacam bentuk dan warna yang kemudian disetorkan kepada Sai. Melihat tuannya mengangguk, ketiga tikus Sai kembali menjadi gambar tak bergerak di atas gulungan Sai yang dibuarkan tergeletak dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Tsu-tsukiatte kudasai, Ino! (Jadilah pacarku, Ino!)" Pinta Sai sembari menyodorkan tiga tangkai bunga hasil pemburuan tikus miliknya.

Ino menatap tak percaya bergantian pada tiga tangkai bunga di tangan Sai, dan pada Sai yang berdiri tegang dengan wajah pucatnya yang merona malu.

"Gomen-ne, Sai-kun." Jawab Ino dengan suara lirih setelah saling terdiam beberapa lama. Sai menunduk frustasi. Berfikir jika dia baru saja ditolak Ino.

"Maaf karena sudah memukul kepalamu."

Cup.

Ino menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan sayang di pipi pucat Sai yang segera saja bersemu merah dengan sangat jelas.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Hoooaaam…" Sai menguap lebar.

Untunglah semalam semuanya berjalan lancar. Sai berhasil menyatakan cinta dan berhasil menjadikan Yamanaka Ino miliknya. Sekarang Sai tak perlu merasa cemburu lagi pada Nara Shikamaru atau Akimichi Chouji jika Ino bersama mereka.

Sai mulai menjalankan aktivitas paginya seperti biasa, namun kali ini sedikit lebih pagi dari jam normal Sai karena Chuubu Rokudaime Hokage ini mendapatkan misi dadakan semalam sepulang dari toko bunga Ino. Mandi pagi, sarapan pagi, memakai pakaian ANBUnya dengan rapi seperti biasanya. Yang berbeda hanya senyum bahagia yang tak dilepaskan Sai sedetikpun dari wajah pucatnya.

Sai menatap sedikit lama pantulan dirinya yang tersenyum bahagia, kebahagiaan yang butuh waktu lama bagi Sai untuk mendapatkannya. Senyum bahagia yang sungguh terasa singkron sekali dengan Sai sang ANBU Root 2 tahun sebelumnya. Dimana Sai bahkan tidak tahu definisi emosi itu apa dan bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya agar dimengerti orang lain dengan mudah.

"Tinggal memakai sandal dan berangkat." Ucap Sai pada dirinya sendiri.

Sai mulai berjalan meninggalkan kaca lemarinya. Memastikan kamarnya telah terkunci rapat sebelum berjalan ke ruang depan rumahnya. Sesampainya di ruang depan tempat Sai meletakkan sandal ninjanya, Sai mengerutkan kening. Ada sepucuk surat tanpa amplop yang tergeletak tak jauh dari celah pintu bawah pintunya.

Sai sedikit ragu mengambil surat tak bertuan itu. Dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi Sai mulai membuka surat itu. Intuisinya sebagai ANBU dan tangan kanan Hokage memaksa Sai untuk selalu menaruh curiga pada benda apapun yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

"Haha," Sai tertawa sweatdrop setelah tahu bahwa surat yang tergeletak tanpa daya di bawah celah pintu masuk rumahnya adalah bon tagihan dari toko bunga Yamanaka atas pembelian 3 tangkai bunga dan beberapa vas bunga Ino yang dipecahkan oleh ketiga tikus Sai.

.

.

Sfx : Tap!

Sasuke mengerutkan kening terkejut saat sosok Sakura, yang memakai baju berwarna merah tua dengan sedikit lengan dan rok selutut berwarna hijau tua, berdiri melamun menatap langit pagi Konoha yang bersih dari awan. Walau tak tahu apa yang saat ini Sakura lamunkan, tapi dari sorot emeraldnya yang menyembunyikan kesedihan, Sasuke tahu pasti Sakura sedang memikirkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini?" Tanya Sasuke memecah lamunan Sakura.

Seolah sudah memperkirakan sebelumnya, Sakura memutar kepala dengan tenang untuk menatap Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan terlihat normal.

"Itu karena kau harus melewati jalan ini untuk meninggalkan desa." Jawab Sakura.

"Darimana kau tahu aku akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Dari sini." Sakura meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di depan dada kirinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sasuke kembali meneruskan langkahnya tanpa memberi tanggapan pada jawaban Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," Panggil Sakura dengan suara lirih saat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

Sakura menunduk. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam erat di depan roknya. Baru saja setitik air mata kesedihan menetes keluar dari pelupuk matanya, Sakura dapat melihat sepasang kaki dengan sandal ninja berwarna hitam berdiri kokoh di depannya. Sakura mendongak dengan wajah sembab.

"Bukankah kau disini untuk mengantar kepergianku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke dengan menahan malu, kembali membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Konoha. Sementara itu, Sakura menghapus sisa air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya cepat, dan mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

"Berjalanlah disampingku." Perintah Sasuke. Masih dengan membawa rasa tak percayanya, Sakura memposisikan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pergi untuk menjadi Nuke-nin." Sakura seperti bermimpi melihat Sasuke saat ini sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Hanya belum saatnya aku kembali ke desa." Sasuke begitu lembut menjelaskan posisinya pada Sakura.

Sfx : Tap.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan tepat di depan pintu gerbang Konoha. Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke depan Sakura yang nampaknya masih terjebak dalam ketidakpercayaannya. Dalam diam Sakura bisa melihat tangan kanan Sasuke yang terangkat. Dalam benak Sakura mungkin Sasuke akan kembali menyentil keningnya seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke terakhir kali mereka berpisah setelah perang dunia dulu. Tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Perintah Sasuke. Sakura menurut tanpa banyak berkomentar. Diulurkan tangan kanannya di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi tergenggam di atas telapak tangan Sakura. Mata emerald Sakura terpaku pada tangan Sasuke yang perlahan mulai merenggangkan genggaman tangannya. Saat tangan kokoh itu terangkat, Sakura dapat melihat sepasang jepit rambut berwarna merah tua tergeletak manis di atas telapak tangannya.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar terkejut. Tak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan oleh Sakura jika Uchiha Sasuke akan memberikan hadiah seperti ini padanya.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, Sakura."

"Aku pulang untuk memberikan ini padamu." Sasuke mengambil salah satu dari benda itu. Tangan kanan Sasuke kemudian mengarah ke kepala bagian kanan Sakura.

"Dan untuk memberitahumu apa yang aku pikirkan." Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke melakukan sesuatu di rambut Sakura.

"Aku tidak pandai mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu." Sasuke ternyata menjepit poni Sakura dengan jepit rambut berwarna merah maroon seperti buah tomat yang terlalu matang.

"Nokori no jinsei zutto ishou ni iyou, Sakura. (Aku ingin bersamamu selama sisa hidupku, Sakura.)" Ucap Sasuke dengan sangat tegas. Mata emerald Sakura membulat penuh sebelum berkaca-kaca oleh buncahan rasa harunya. Sakura tidak boleh menangis. Sakura tidak boleh terlihat cengeng di depan Sasuke. Sakura meneguhkan hati untuk menjadi wanita kuat di depan Sasuke walau kerongkongannya terasa sangat perih menahan tangis.

Dan tidak cukup disana kebahagiaan yang Sasuke berikan pada Sakura. Bungsu Uchiha kembali mengangkat tangan kanannya, kali ini menyusup di bawah telinga Sakura yang tertutupi rambut permen kapas pendeknya. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala Sakura dan memaksa Sakura menatap mata rinnegan dan onyx tajamnya yang menyiratkan kehangatan hati yang selama ini disembunyikan sangat apik oleh Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan mata emeraldnya saat Sasuke mulai membunuh jarak antara keduanya. Tanpa banyak penjelasan Sakura tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke ingin memberi tanda kepemilikan dirinya pada bibirnya yang bergetar menahan bahagia.

"Katakan jika kau tidak mau, Sakura." Desis Sasuke.

"…" Kediaman Sakura seolah menjadi pernyataan setuju dari sang gadis.

Sasuke pun tanpa ragu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada Sakura yang membiarkan saja air mata bahagianya mengalir keluar dari kedua pelupuk matanya yang terpejam.

Sfx : Swiiiing!

Angin musim semi menghujani Sasuke dan Sakura dengan guguran kelopak indah bunga Sakura. Walau sebenarnya baru besok hari ulang tahun Sakura, Sakura tak mengatakan apapun. Kepalan tangan Sakura yang mengepal erat menahan gejolak perasaannya, sudah cukup untuk mewakili rasa syukurnya karena tak pernah menyerah untuk menunggu datangnya hari ini.

.

.

Sfx : Dziing!

Sai menekan cepat tombol di area lehernya saat benda itu mulai mengeluarkan suara berdesing.

"Apa kau berhasil?" Tanya seseorang dengan dibarengi suara gemerisik dari wireless yang dipakai oleh Sai.

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama." Sai mengangguk patuh walau tahu Kakashi tak akan melihatnya.

"Aku berhasil merekam mereka seperti yang kau perintahkan." Jawab Sai dengan suara selirih yang dia bisa. Sai harus menjaga konsentrasi agar tidak terpergok oleh Sasuke dan Sakura atau umurnya tidak akan panjang lagi di ditangan dua rekan satu timnya itu.

"Kalau begitu lekas kembali keruanganku, Sai! Aku ingin segera menontonnya." Perintah Kakashi.

"Ha'i. Wakarimashite." Hanya butuh waktu satu kedipan mata bagi Sai untuk menghilang dari tempatnya merekam adegan perpisahan Sasuke dan Sakura seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, padanya. Misi rank-S kata Kakashi.

**oOo The End oOo**

**Author Note : **Like what Cand said before, It's just for fun ^_^

Cand_Chan.


End file.
